Damaged Goods
by VoluptuousThug
Summary: Grimmjow meets his neighbors, in the oddest way. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Hi Neighbor

"You fucking jerk!"

The green haired woman began to storm out of the room with nothing but a fur throw blanket to cover her as she ran out of the dark room trying to hold back tears. In the dark room laid Grimmjow laying spread out on his back in nothing but his birthday suit. Unlike the green haired woman he seemed un-bothered by the whole thing. He was laying down with one hand under his head which was laying on a pillow and the other was holding his phone close to his face. The light from the phone was the only light shinning in the room other than the moon beaming through the window behind the bed. He began to scroll down his feed. The green haired woman can be heard sobbing before there was a loud slam from the front door. He laid there for a few moments after he could hear the start of her car and the sound of her tires screeching as she sped off. Grimmjow tossed his phone on the bed before getting up to sit at the edge of his bed. Shoulders slouched and a bore look instilled in his face, he yawned before getting up and lazily making his way to the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge just to pull out a beer. He popped open the top then made his way over to the couch before turning on the tv. Legs spread open, he had no shame in walking around his home naked. Why should he though, he lives by himself. He lived in a simple and spacious 1 bedroom home, had a pretty easy job that paid him fairly well, and had endless women to his disposal which explains the poor woman that just left crying her eyes out. He loved his simple life, who wouldn't. He began flipping through the channels before there was a knock on his door.

_I thought her ass left already._

Ignoring the knocking he continued to flip through the channels and sip on his beer. The knocking didn't cease but instead became louder. A vein began to pop on his forehead as he became more agitated.

_See, this is why I needa stop fuckin' with those needy bitches. Just go away..._

The knocking became even louder as if they were banging both fists on the door

"Alright!"

He quickly got up and stomped his way to to the door before slamming it open. Without actually registering who was in front of him he began to yell.

"The fuck do you want?!"

He took a few seconds to look down and actually see who it was he was yelling at. There stood a blonde haired man wearing a white and dark green hat followed by a long dark cloak, his shirt and pants hiding underneath it was also a dark shade of green. In the man's hand was a small shiny black cat. Both the man and the cat shared the same shocked reaction as all their attention was given to his manhood.

"Helloooo, what do you want?" Said the extremely annoyed naked man sternly.

"Uh..."

Lost for words the blonde couldn't take his eyes away. The black cat scoffed before jumping out the man's hands.

"Mind putting on some clothes gorgeous."

Grimmjow looked down the the black cat that was now sitting before him looking straight up to him. The blue haired man couldn't help but twist his face.

_Did that cat just speak?_

"I mean I don't mind the view, but I think you got my friend over here a little self conscious now."

The blonde quickly came back to his senses after hearing the cat's rude comment.

"Shut your trap Yoruichi!"

Before he could look back up to the blue haired man, he slammed the door in both of their faces.

"Well that was rude." The cat said before looking off to the side in annoyance.

Kisuke sighed in relief.

"Who opens the door butt ass naked?"

"I would assume someone who doesn't have a lot of decent visitors."

"Anyway, come on Yoruchi, can we just go back to the shop already? I think your nose was off this time. I don't think we'll be able to find that pesky little shit anyway."

"Honestly Kisuke, you need to learn to keep your little experiments within your shop. You trying to play God just makes things messy for us both. Now, you said that it could sort of coughs up acid or some shit when its scared right?"

Kisuke couldn't help but sigh and frown towards his feline companion.

"Yea we're fucked-"

Before he could finish his sentence they could hear a loud screech come from the inside of the house.

"Shit, get the taser ready." Commanded the cat to the blonde. Kisuke obediently reached into his cloak and pulled out a long metal like probe that had electricity dancing around it. Before they could attempt to break open the door it swung open and out came Grimmjow. He was still as bare as the day he was born, but this time when he came out there seemed to be something attached to his manhood. It was Kisuke's lovely experiment, which happened to be a somewhat small fury animal that had a similar form to the feline but a bit bigger. It had a light green colored fur with two alien like antennas coming from its forehead as well as pitch black eyes looking blankly up to Grimmjow as it kept its grip on the man.

"What the fuck! Get this damn thing off of me!"

Kisuke looked nervous as he didn't bother getting involved at this point. He cringed just thinking about what pain the man was in. The cat glanced at the blonde hesitating.

"Go in for the kill Kisuke! What're you waiting for?"

"But I mean look..."

The man pointed to the man still running in circles on his lawn spewing out nothing but curse words.

"If I do he's done for. We can wait till our little fury friend gets tired of him at least."

"I know I wouldn't..." Muttered the black cat under her breath as she kept her attention on the spiky blue haired man.

Not hearing her comment he continued deep in his own thoughts, " Due to that little creature spitting up acid, I know there's a possibility his dick will fall off-"

"My what?!"

Overhearing Kisuke's comment he began to freak out even more trying to physically pull the furry creature off. As he continued his fight with the little demon the two continued to converse with each other as if he wasn't there.

"... are you really willing to be responsible if his dick falls off?"

Kisuke thinks for a moment before answering.

"Well, I guess if I tase him at least he'll be knocked out when it does fall off."

"I think you should go for it."

Kisuke shrugs before slowly creeping behind the man who was still attempting to pull the little monster off of him. Kisuke simply tapped his back with the end of the stick automatically shocking the man with a volt of electricity before he went straight down face first into the ground. The black cat made her way over to his body.

"You could of at least done it the other way so I could pull the little bastard off of him."

"Oh yea.."

* * *

His vision became more clear as he could see the same black cat from last night sitting on his chest boring her eyes into his.

"So uh... sorry about that."

"Get the fuck out of my house." Responded Grimmjow in a scary low tone as his eyes began to narrow on the cat.

"Damn, no thank you or nothing?"

"Out."

He quickly sat up holding his head in the process due to a severe headache. The cat quickly jumped off his chest as he sat up but kept her eyes on the man. He looked around to notice that nothing looked familiar; he wasn't actually home.

"By the way, your not home. We had to get our friend off of you before he could do any real damage."

Remembering last night's events he quickly lifted up the blanket that was covering him from the waist down. He sighed in relief as a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Now, I would of had to kill you if you messed with that." He chuckled before wrapping the thin blanket around his waist and standing tall before the little black cat. His demeanor completely changed as he looked down to the feline.

"Now give me some clothes and show me the closest exit." He said demandingly. "And a damn aspirin."

Yoruichi couldn't help but get lost on the bulge poking out through the thin blanket.

_God bless you..._

A mischievous look appeared on her face before answering the man.

"Follow me, I got just the thing for your little headache that'll fix you right up."

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow to the cat sensing something was up just by its tone. He began to follow it.

"No funny shit either."

"Sure."

* * *

_**A/N: Was originally going to make a short fic of their encounter but what the hell, I love this pairing! Leave reviews and let me know what you guys think. Definitely working on another chapter or two for this story.**_


	2. Your Mine Now

"Keep up!"

Grimmjow was taking his time as he followed the talking cat down the hall. He was stuck in a trance watching the cat lead him. He was still taken back a bit that it spoke and that it seemed intelligent as well. The deep voice was definitely creepy but other than that, he was intrigued by the creature. The cat took a sharp left turn into a opening entryway, Grimmjow following no too far behind. When he entered the room there was only a large bed with dresser and a small tv placed on top of it. The cat was nowhere to be found. He began to look back and forth frantically for the little black cat. He even stepped out into the hallway once more to scan the area but nothing was there. He went back into the room and noticed that on the bed there was only a pair of handcuffs resting on what looked like a piece of paper underneath it. Intrigued, he walked over and slipped the paper from underneath the handcuffs. He began to read it :

_Hey there neighbor,_

_I think it's time I come clean... I've been watching you for quite awhile now, and I've noticed you haven't been having much luck in the bedroom department lately. You don't seem to be having much fun. I think its a shame that no one knows how to keep your attention, it doesn't look that hard. In fact, if you put those hand cuffs on and attach them to the bed, I'll give you a run for your money..._

It was stamped with a small paw print on the bottom. His eyebrow quickly rose as he finished the letter.

_Don't tell me that blonde dude is into me now?_

Grimmjow rests his face in one palm in despair as he sighs deeply.

_Good Lord. Broads I can handle, but men chasing me down now? I needa get the fuck up outta here._

Panicking he quickly turned to the exit but was stopped when it suddenly slammed shut. He reached for the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Open the damn door!"

"But I did promise to give you a run for your money."

The deep voice came from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the black cat sitting on the bed. Grimmjow was both shocked and disgusted as he put two and two together.

"Ew, what the fuck? My dick is going no where close to you demon. I don't know what the hell you thought was bouta go down today but that's a big fuck no for me. Now open the damn door!"

The cat began to chuckle, sending chills down Grimmjow's spine.

"What's so funny?"

Without an answer the room began to fill with a burst of smoke, the cat was nowhere to be found. Grimmjow began coughing as he waved his hand trying to move the smoke from his view. Once the smoke cleared he became stuck in a trance with the woman that was now before him. He was lost for words. She stood before him, bare as ever. Her chocolate skin seemed to beam, her hair was a beautiful dark purple that seemed to go on forever but it didn't, it stopped right above her ass. Speaking of, he could see from how she was angled that she had a nice one, the question was, can he handle it? And of course, her chest was what caused Grimmjow to drool a bit. The perfect shape of each one, and the fact that both nipples resembled Hershey kisses he just couldn't wait to devour. Her golden eyes were locked on his with a hint of mischief. She smirked.

"So, you gonna put em on or do I have to do it for you? Cause your not leaving this house until I'm done with you."

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He made his way over to the woman grabbing both cheeks with his hands and pulling her close to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her face inches from his.

"Na, I'ma give your ass a run for your money."

She giggled softly. There was a sound of a click and Grimmjow's eyes widened after noticing what she's done.

"That's what you think."

He was cuffed. One hand at least. He chuckled as he was then pushed onto the bed. Yoruichi climbed on top him of him, and grabbed the other end of the cuffs. She leaned over him to make sure it reached the end of the bed not noticing she was just giving him a mouthful of those Hershey kisses he was dying to get his hands on. A pervy smile was glued on his face as her breasts continued to brush against his face. Once the handcuffs were secure to the bed frame she sat back up and looked down to the man beneath her.

"You ready?"

"Ye-"

Before he could finish she placed herself right on his face. Not needing to be told what to do he grabbed one cheek with his free hand pulling her a bit closer and began to devour her. Surprised by his quick response she moaned lowly then she began to roll her hips back and forth enjoying the waves of pleasure that were beginning to form. His grip on her ass became tighter as he felt his boner already on high alert trying to escape from the thin blanket's grasp. The anticipation was just a motivator letting his tongue flick and suck on her lips just right. Not wanting to get too carried away just yet, Yoruichi pulled back from him. Her face was a bit flustered as was his. He looked a bit upset that she had stopped. Without saying a word she leaned over the bed to the end table and pulled another handcuff out her drawer with a wide smile. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You just got cuffs laying around?" She smirked.

"I like to have fun."

She secured his other hand to the bed before making her way towards his already woken member. She slowly released it from the blanket's grasp, her eyes widened mesmerized by his size.

"I see our furry friend didn't do any damage..."

She looked at it like an animal ready to pounce on his prey and she did not hesitate when she began to slowly take him in whole. Her mouth felt like heaven just about now. When her golden eyes met his electric blue ones he almost lost it, making his toes curl as she continued with a slow up and down pattern. Low moans escaped from the man; he felt completely powerless at this point. He kept his eyes on her and watched her work. He bit his bottom lip as her pace increased and the waves of pleasure intensified.

"You sure do know what you doin' huh?"

He said teasingly as the woman began to place on hand on his stomach while keeping her fast pace. All he could hear was the slurping sounds from the lovely sight before him. His head fell back to the pillow behind him as his moans got a little louder. She suddenly began to slow her pace and swirl her tongue over his tip. As she did so his head shot up and his eyes were locked on hers once more. The handcuffs began to clank to the bed frame as he struggled to break free. For some reason, he just felt the need to grab her face and stick his tongue down her throat; he just wanted to dominate her, but he knew she wasn't going to let that happen, at least for now. She began to give him long deep strokes watching him go crazier trying to break free. She continued for a few moments feeling him coming close to his end. Before he could reach it, she pulled back and smiled to the man as she wagged her finger back and forth.

"Uh uh uh, not yet."

He didn't know how much of the teasing he could take before he completely ripped this bed frame apart just to get his hands on her. She made her way back on top of the man making sure to hold his member in place before sliding down on him. As she did so she gasped by his size, a bit surprised as he kept his eyes on her. In a squatting position she begin to bounce up and down on him throwing her head back as she enjoyed the ride. Her moans were loud and sensuous. Grimmjow just watched in amazement. His jaw dropped watching her go crazy on him.

"Shit, you nasty. I needa keep you all to myself."

She couldn't help but smirk to his comment as one hand began to play in her hair and the other placed on his chest. She continued at her pace until her legs grew tired. Her legs collapsed but that didn't get her out the mood. She leaned in on Grimmjow making sure his face was buried in between her breast as she wrapped her arms around his head. She giggled hearing nothing but muffles underneath. Assuming he was fine she began to feel him thrust himself into her as she laid on him. She let out a moan surprised a bit as he continued to thrust into her at a fast pace. He was still buried underneath her chest but that wasn't bothering him at all, it was just encouragement to go even faster as she grew louder. She had to sit up for this one. He continued his pace now that she was now upright and looking down to him. She was beginning to lose herself as she could feel herself about to cum. He was the one cuffed to the bed, but his ego wasn't going to let that stop him from dominating the situation. She placed both hands on his chest, causing her breasts to squish together. Grimmjow was concentrated on getting them both the release the were desperately trying to reach. He could feel her tightening around him as he went even faster.

"Oh God.." Is all he could manage to say under his breath as he looked up to the woman as she met her end. She moaned loudly as her legs began to shake and she began to drip all over him. He wasn't just done yet, he gave her a few last deep strokes before she fell over to his side. They were both panting as they looked to each other. They both laughed.

"Now what'd I tell ya? Thought you'd be able to last a little longer than that."

Yoruichi just smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself. The day's not over just yet."

* * *

**_A/N: The End. Looks like Grimmjow got his groove back lols Who would of known their odd encounter would lead to this. Anywho, let me know what you think. I absolutely love these two together so there's more stories to come with this pairing, stay tuned!_**


End file.
